


A New Body

by orphan_account



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vore, chorse, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm not sorry. Let the hiatus BEGIN





	A New Body

Julian Chase finished up his fifth lap around RTASA, landing his Holon in the ship landing area. As soon as his mechanical wings folded up, he mixed out to the ground. A moment later, Miguel mixed in front of him.

"Hey Migas. What's up?" Chase asked.

"Good news, Chase. We've got a body you can download into!" Miguel said happily, "And Cammie set up a comm link you can follow. I'll send it to you now."

Chase blinked in surprise. "A new body? One outside a tank?"

"Yeah, but--"

"It's cool. It would be great to use real legs again."

Chase followed the link, his hologram disappearing as he merged into his new body. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Miguel, Miranda, and the rest of the genlock team in front of him, but also very small. As if he was still in his Holon.

"It worked!" Cammie exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

"Woah what? Where am I?" Chase asked. He lifted a leg, and froze when he looked down to inspect it. "Is that a horse leg? Am I a horse?"

"Kinda," Yaz called up to him, "You're you, but also a horse."

"You're like a Chorse," Valentina added, "A Chase Horse. I will admit, I am a little jealous of your new... equipment."

"I designed it m'self!" Cammie said proudly, "Y' seemed like a horse kinda guy. Now we have matchin' fursonas! 'Cept mine's m' Holon and you're more organic."

"I kinda like it. I don't want to be a neigh-sayer," Chase laughed.

"Give it a test, Chase!" called Miguel.

Chase started forward on his majestic hooves, but he wasn't used to his body and accidentally misstepped and crushed a poor random employee that happened to be too close.

"Oops," said Chase.

"Do you think I could ride on your back?" Miranda asked, sensually touching his fleshy foreleg.

"Hop on, babe. We got places to explore,"

Chorse knelt down and Miranda climbed up his horse body, grabbing onto his mane once she got settled. Rearing up, Chorse galloped free, crushing cars, airships, and other randos in his wake. As soon as they got outside, Nemesis flew in, landing in front of Chorse.

"S-So, you got a n-n-new body," he said, pointing a claw at him, "I'll be de-destroying that one too-oo-oo."

"Oh no, Chorse! Look out!" Miranda called.

"Don't worry, Miranda. I got this," Chorse said determinedly.

Chorse darted forward, too fast for Nemesis to keep up. He leapt up in the air, slamming the corrupted Holon down under his hooves. His Chooves, if you would.

"I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone again," Chorse said, lifting up Nemesis.

Chorse opened his mouth and vored him down. Nothing was left. "Now I'm the only me there is."

Cammie exited RTASA in her Holon and hopped next to Chorse.

"Y' did it! We're free from Nemesis!" she said happily, "Now I can teach'ya all about yiff! We'll start off slow, but I'll keep the cheese grater on standby."

"Sounds awesome!" said Chorse, "I'm glad I'm in this new body. Now we can chill out, and Let The Good Times Roll."


End file.
